Ask the Voices
by xXxKat1xXx
Summary: Alek, Zac, Kat, and Iggy are thrown out of the school. The school thinks they are failures. Will they survive or will they all die? Will Alek, Zac, Kat, and Iggy be able to survive without the school while not being taken back to the school by the brutal Eracers?


**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Introduction**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, most of the credit goes to James Patterson. (****Plus a big thank you to Anubis O.o for the idea!****)**

_So, let me just start you out._ My name is Alexandria, but I go by Alex. Most of everyone calls me Alek. I don't know why, but they just do. I'm freakishly tall, I have blue-green eyes, Black hair, and an attitude with absolutely no, _N-O_ coöperation, I'll give you that. I grew up in the school, "Oh yay, the school, that sounds very majestic and fun and cool!" Uh, no. Not at all... The school is a place where people, white coats, raise you in dog cages, treat you poorly, and not to forget, test on you. They took my "only human ness" away from me. Now I'm forced to live an abnormal life and be 8% Avian, too! (Avian means bird) They tested on me and my friends, my family. Who exactly is my family? Well, my "family" is Iggy, Kat and Zac. Iggy and Zac both around my age, but Kat is six. We all grew up in the dog crates together. So let me just give you the "big picture". When my friends and I were taken from our families, we were tested on. Kat is tall enough to look around 10 years old. She is freakishly tall like all of us, she has black hair that's straight and just falls down her shoulders and back. It is kinda weird and seems unnatural, but oh well.. She has innocent light blue eyes, usually wears her pink tu-tu with some pink leggings and some sneakers, with a butterfly top. Zac has black hair, green eyes, usually wears something white with a leather jacket and jeans. Iggy has brown hair and usually wears black. And one thing you should know? I have voices in my head... The school thinks we're mistakes. So we're getting thrown out. Well ta-ta, loosers, nobody liked you guys anyways! The Eracers busted the window. "Time for your release. Unless if you guys want to be exterminated!", one smirked, grabbing Iggy and throwing him out. The next was Kat. They threw her out and I almost screamed. Luckely, Iggy caught her. Next was Zac. "Good bye, foolish mutants, we won't miss you!", they snarled, grabbing me and smirking, throwing me out the window. We all caught ourselves with our wings and flew to the safe cave. "We're staying here until we find better shelter.", I sighed.

As soon as we got there, I did a head count. "Iggy!" "Here, Mrs. Commander!", he smirked. He knew I hated that name. "Zac!", I looked around. He moved out of the shadows, he had looked like he wasn't there. "Here!", he yelled back, mocking the way I had sounded. "Kat!", I said in a sweet tone. Kat was our little baby of the group. She was about 6 years old. "I'm here, Alek!", she climbed out of Iggy's arms and hugged me. **Okay, what do I do now, voice?** _Okay, make a plan, first you need food, water, and some clothes. You and Kat get some food that you will eat in the cave straight after, and the two boys should get the other food plus water and some clothes. Order Zac to get the clothes, and Iggy will get some groceries. _"Okay, our first mission. We don't have any money so Iggy, go to Wal-Mart and steal some bags then grab lots of stuff off the shelves, Zac you go to target and steal us some clothes, and me and Kat will go steal some burgers. When we are all finished, come back to the cave."

* * *

_So now, we're trying to stay alive on the run. The cave will be our home for a little while then we will travel to an apartment, then get new looks so it will be hard to track us, because we look different. Then we will probably try to find a vacant home and leave after a few days. We can't stay in one spot for too long._

* * *

Iggy's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes and flew off. "I'm off on my way to Wal-Mart, the Mart that's really Wall-y!", I sang once I was out of earshot. I laughed and landed. Not too long afterwards, I strolled in to Wal-Mart, **_pretending_** to be extremely blind. I was slipping and falling and grabbing random stuff and people would laugh or try to help me. I grabbed some of the bags and walked down the rows. I walked to the gushers. "GUUUUSSSSSHHHHHEEEEERRRRRSSS!", I saw the packages and slid my hand through the little shelf. Lots of gushers fell into my bag. I grabbed some cooking supplies, some random stuff that felt weird. Some eggs, some milk, bacon, and more stuff. I ran out of the store and spread my wings, giving myself a running start and then jumping into the air, laughing madly. I am so weird sometimes. I like weird stuff. Like computers, hacking, and I hate bombs. They freak me out. I'd rather Zac handle those bundles of destruction. I just don't like that stuff. I'd rather write a virus to the school or hack all their computers and configure everything. I flew back to the cave, thinking about what kind of coding the school would have. Or how I could plan to raid all of the cookies from the Mart that's Wall-y.

* * *

Zac's P.O.V.

"Okay, okay...", I jumped off of the ledge, leaving the cave. Target was a far away... But, as soon as I got to Target, I grabbed some clothes for Kat, Iggy, Alek, and me, I put them in a cart and then got them into backpacks. I grabbed a bit of food. I went to go pay for them. I pretended to get into line. As soon as it was my turn to get to the cashier, I sprinted past the cashier, not paying for them. I put on some of the backpacks and held the rest, flying away from the store as fast as I could. I heard the sirens blaring in the store and I was glad I wasn't human, or I'd be toast, just waiting for the cops to come find me.

* * *

Alek's P.O.V.

I didn't like the idea of what we were going to do, but oh well. We couldn't just starve. "Okay, Kat. You ask them for the burgers and stuff, you can get an ice cream afterwards okay? Just remember to order it. And remember, 16 burgers. If they ask, say I'm having a party. 'Kay?", I asked. Kat ordered the burgers. When they came out, she grabbed them and smiled at them. Her strawberry-blonde curles bounced as she skipped to them. I smiled. She took them and gave them to me. I ran out the door, holding Kat and unfurling my wings, returning to the cave.

* * *

"Okay, chow down, we have a busy day tomorrow. We have to go to the salon, to get everybody's hair dyed. But Kat, yours can stay the same. Then we have to wear something we would never wear. For example, Iggy, try not to wear so much black, Kat, not so much pink. And Zac, oh Zac. I have no fashion advice for you.", I laughed. Zac's eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you in a dress or skirt.", Zac smirked.

"Oh heck to the no, bro!", I screamed. "T-Shirt and Jeans.", I growled. "Ah, ah, ah.", he said in a fatherly tone. "Nope. You are wearing a dress. I'll make sure a designer person picks it out.", he smirked. "Oh, just go to bed already!", I groaned.

* * *

It was 2 O'Clock in the morning when I woke up. I heard Eracer's boots stomping against the cave. "Zac, Kat, Iggy! Wake up! Now! Get your asses up and get ready for a fight!"

* * *

**Yay, a cliff hanger! Hope you liked my book! ღஐஇ****_xXxKat1xXx _****இஐ****ღ **


End file.
